Chaos
by Bloodbeast9
Summary: AU: One day everything was plunged into chaos, the dead don't stay still anymore. And Lucy is stuck in the midst of a terrible conspiracy and romantic troubles. Natsu, a military trained grandson of the prestigious military commander; Makarov. Travels with her to uncover the cause of the outbreak, and twisting feelings.
1. Chaos: 1

_**Chapter Teaser:**_ She wakes up to the world in chaos, frightened and alone she sets out to survive this dangerously fill world. When she hit's another survivor who also happens to be a handsomely rude young man.

* * *

**I was reading around and I came across one about the zombie apocalypses, and thought it was really an interesting subject to write about. So here you are, one about zombies...Enjoy.**

**_Declaimer:_** I don't not own any of the characters used within the story, but I do own the plot line. All character rights go to Hiro Mashima.

_Italic = Thoughts  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The world was ending, and the people were in panic. High pitched screams echoed the street of Manhattan, the radio in the background telling everyone to stay inside. But that only made things worst, Me? I was in my little three story high apartment build watching the commotion down on the street with wide eyes. I was frozen in spot, debating if I was dreaming or hallucinating the horrible events happening down bellow. Trying to have my mind think of other things, anything but thinking about it being reality. I stared bellow, my eyes following a pregnant woman trying to run away from an approaching creature. It was a horrible sight to behold, the most frightening part of the scene was that it was once human. A once beautiful business woman that had worn a light gray uniform now crawled along the cement street in an inhumanly manner. Her pencil skirt ripped at the side giving her the freedom of movements, her hair that use to be straight was now in knots. By the looks of her she must of put a lot of effort in doing it in the morning, not that was all gone to waste.

When looked closer her neck exposed the red flesh within, it looked like a wild animal tore at it without mercy. The gruesome details etched into my brain, the blood flowing out of the still freshly made wound. I felt my stomach drop to floor like a heavy rock thrown into a deep river. The business woman picked up her pace crawling faster like a bug running away and in no time at all got to the defenseless pregnant woman. My mind raced wondering why she was chasing her in the first place, not fully comprehending the chaos. Wondering how in scientific means is she moving when she should be dead with that kind of injury. Then as I watched in confusion the business woman bit into the helpless woman's neck, her scream seemed louder than the rest as my gut kicked in. I stepped away form the window holding my stomach as it clenched together so tightly, I was away from the window before I could she the woman drop down to the ground. The lady's pain and the screams repeating in my ears, in rhythm with the harp pumping of my heart. I felt my self shiver and took the step forward again to see what came of the poor pregnant woman, curiosity and fear of the unknown getting the better of me.

There she laid on the ground motionless, the attacker now 30 feet away moving forward to her next victim. My eyes followed her for some time, then shifted to the pregnant woman that I noticed moved in the corner of my eye. My eyes darted to her, _how? It's impossible, she should be dead_. I thought to myself. As she got up, in bewilderment and shock I then realized that she wasn't the only one. All the other victims that had similar attacks got back up on their feet, staggering about aimlessly. I watched her and her alone get back on her feet like she was the most intriguing thing out there. When she finally steadied herself, in a flash her back arched backwards unnaturally. I cringed at the sight and squeaked when her stomach opened up, two small baby hands ripped the skin tissue open as blood poured on the ground. The supposed baby had clawed it's way out when it wasn't even fully materialized in the mothers womb, even that was more unbelievable than the dead waking and walking the streets terrorizing the world. I retreaded to the farthest wall form the window my back hitting the wall rather hard, I gasped uncontrollably. I felt my eyes blur and water up, I was having one of my panic attacks that was unavoidable giving the reasons. My back slid down the wall slowly as I put myself in a fatal position and prayed, prayed to whatever god that was out there that I would wake up to this all being a nightmare.

* * *

Hours passed and I finally opened my eyes as I must of passed out after my crying fit, I strained my ears to hear the commotion outside but it was totally silent. So much so that it was the complete opposite to what I last remembered, I got up painfully aware that what ever happens I would have to accept it. Walking back to the window I dared to peek outside. As I approached the clear glass, the street bellow revealed emptiness and disaster. There was no other human being to be seen, well besides the ones that were dead. I sighed in relief when the present flooded in, I looked around frantically to see some cars were on fire and/or flipped over or both. There was some bodies on the ground their blood splattered around them like when bugs hit the windshield of a moving vehicle, indicating that they had jumped out of their building in panic. I was obvious judging from the levels with broken windows.

It was so quite that I was wondering what the other remaining survivors had done, did they heed the words from the news? What of my neighbors? I continued to look outward at the wreck bellow, when a car alarm broke the silence. My heart almost jumped out of my chest as I gasped in surprised horror, I looked around scared and desperate. Trying to see what I most likely didn't want to see but as luck would have it. just in view a block away someone was trying to break into a car. Of course he or she failed horribly as the alarm keep beeping loudly, echoing through the now empty streets. Another scream wailed cutting right through the techno call of a car, this time I watched in horror. The culprit was chased a few block my way just enough for me to tell the difference in gender but not the facial recognition of who it might be not long after he was pulled violently back. The enemies hands getting a firm grip on the victims shoulders as he cried out for help, the attacker sank its teeth into his neck as he approach a car parked just outside my building, he couldn't even let out another scream when his throat was ripped out. He fell and after a minute -yes I was counting- did he got back up. Looking just as horrible as the one who bit him. He started walking around like nothing happened, just now the difference was the he had a blank face on. No emotion showed in his eyes or his facial muscle, his mouth hung open like he was gaping into the distance. His majorly wounded neck was the most clear sign that he was different from the living, that and was no longer trying to escape. I knew then, that it wasn't safe to stay in the city any longer.

I wasn't stupid enough to think it would be safe to stay put so I scrambled around my small apartment looking for anything worth bringing. I knew that the chances of myself surviving this messed up crises were very slim but I was still going to gamble it. I didn't, don't have a choice. I packed myself two extra clothes and as many snacks as I could carry, food was a must and water is a definite so I packed more water than food which made my school backpack that much heaver. I looked around one more time to make sure I wasn't missing anything important and as if the light switch was turned on, it clicked. If I was to try and survive I would most likely need a type of weapon. Honestly I would of preferred a pitch fork or a gun, -though I never handled one, it would prove most certainly useful- anything that would keep distance between myself and the walking dead. I moved to the kitchen and picked up the largest knife I had, I was no cook so it wasn't that big, and not very reassuring but it was all I got. With knife in hand I gulped down my nervousness and the fear in the deepest part of my throat, I opened my door ready to move out.

No long after leaving the safety of the building I was creeping along the walls of an empty ally way, I had avoided all encounters with the walking dead so far by using this path. Usually normal people like myself avoid these areas due to gangsters or thugs but now that wasn't really the main concern any more. At the end of the ally I could see that it would clear out to one of the main streets, meaning I was going to be the open. That was something I wanted to avoid at all cost but it looks like it was my only option now, the memory of the man running away after trying to break into a car flashed through my mind. My skin crawled and I held my arms together like it was cold out, hugging myself for courage trying to let myself believe everything would be alright. I peeked around the corner as quickly as possible, though it didn't work so well sense all I saw were some cars on fire and the rest was just blurs. That and silence, I peeked again once more but more slowly this time and a car in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Seeing as nothing was out there, I made my way over as quietly as I could muster. I looked inside and was surprised to see the key in the ignition, _the owner must of either dead or ran away before he/she could start the car._ I got in and made my way, turned the ignition and stepped on the gas.

* * *

**Week 1:**

It has been a week sense I left the city, now that things were more settled there was nothing but long stretches of farm land a head of me. When I left the highway out was littered with cars and dead bodies, I couldn't help be on edge the whole time. Worried that one of them could get back up any minute, the fear of not knowing who was dead and who now was a monster that could attack you when your back is turned.

I had never driven in my life so it took a lot of loud scrapes and a really good bang up job on the car to get a hold of how it worked. Which no doubt had attacked a lot of attention, what did you expect? I lived in the city my whole life, I only used public transportation. Lucky for me I got out of the city limits before any zombies could truly come after me, now I had to only worry about refilling the tank every couple of times. Surprisingly it was easier to figure how to refill the gas tank then it was to drive the vehicle but I had also grown attached to the car even with the painfully scratched sides. After the first day with the car I was curious to what type it was and looked for the car manual the little booklet told me it was a Chevrolet Impala 1964. I was impressed how it was still working and be so old, the again the owner before had modified it to be automatic. W_ho ever had had it before me must of taken great care of it... until I destroyed it's sides,_ I sweet dropped at the though of the past. I liked the car in general and have no problems about the color sense I struck out with it being my favorite, a nice lipstick red.

As I looked down at the gas tank level I felt my heart leap for a second, the needle was bellow half it isn't to much of a bother but I always like it to be full. I wasn't one for getting stuck with an empty tank and so far I've been extremely lucky to come across each gas station that still had food left over. And a bonus to no one being in sight, be it human or nonhuman or worst; once human. It was like everyone just up and died, well technically they did and didn't at the same time.

I keep on driving but had my eyes out hoping for a gas station near by, as I stared ahead I spotted a dark figure on the road. It wobbling side to side just like the time I saw the man outside my city apartment come back to -semi- life. My heart raced and it was like my gut was telling me it wasn't going to be good, not bothering to take a chance that it could be a survivor I put my foot to the peddle and heard the engine roar. The speed dial jumped from 60 MpH to 80 as the automatic shift kicked in, I was picking up speed ready to run the mysterious 'thing' over. But the 'thing' wasn't dead, I was rapidly nearing the figure and the closer I got the more I made out that it began to wave it's arms. As far as I've seen the walking dead didn't wave hands like that, not in a motion like someone was waving a taxi down on main street.

I panicked and hit the breaks, locking the tires and burning rubber as it slid on the pavement. My eyes were wide open and afraid, knowing full well that I had to much momentum to make a full stop before hitting the waving stranger so I jerked the wheel to the left and my car started to twirl around in 360's. I felt the car pause for a split second when the sound of my car hitting something reached my ears. After a few terrifying seconds when my car stopped spinning completely I opened my eyes after fearfully closing them after the hit, instinctively I grabbed my knife in the glove compartment and stepped out of the car with it tight in both of my hands. A few feet a way was a man on his stomach and groaning, I couldn't tell if the groans were; because he was hurt or because he wasn't exactly human anymore.

"Who are you?"

I asked demanding, he respond with another groan.

"If you don't tell me, I'll take it as your a zombie and I'll stab you in the head."

My voice was shacking, I had never came face-to-face with one of the creatures yet and wasn't so sure I could really do what I claimed. When he didn't answer properly I got closer and noticed that his hair was pink, _great now I have to deal with a punk_. I thought to myself, worried that I would be dealing with a delinquent if he was truly still human. I took a step closer again and the next thing I knew I had a gun under my chin and he was on top of me. His ashed colored eyes looking deep within mine faces only inches away, my breath was hitched in my throat thanks to the threat of possibly having my head shot to smithereens. My body shock from the impact of falling onto cement with out warning the pain shivered through my spine and stopped when he removed the gun from it's place.

"You fucking hit me! It hurt you know."

He said as he got off me, I stayed still for a minute still staring up into the sky.

"Are you just going to lay there and let me steal your car? Because I'll gladly take it and leave you here for dead."

I jerked up violently, as I felt the rush of blood go to my brain leaving me in a bit of a daze.

"Don't you dare take my car!"

I yelled and pointed at him, the one thing I treasured now was the car. It got me out of the city safely, it stayed with me for a week after and it survived my disastrous driving. That and it seemed to be my lucky charm, seeing as I have yet to meet with an undead. But as I was getting off the ground I was wishing I did rather than deal with a boy with an attitude problem. I brushed the dirt off and looked toward my car, it didn't look to harmed beside the accidence I created before now. Then looked at the boy who was standing on one leg and holding his right arm with his left, blood oozed from a nasty cut. I knew it was my fault even though I wasn't going to like pitying him, but, he was human.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I just.. thought that you were one of those things."

I walked up and touched his arm that was injured, he flinched in response to my touch, no surprise sense it looked like it hurt like hell. I saw his muscle tighten then relax, my eyes looked over his injury then to his face. He was handsome, he had short wild pink hair with part of his bangs messily geld back, he had onyx eyes with the color of ashes. He had two piercings on one ear and only one on the other, and no other accessory besides a scaly looking scarf.

"What? Got something on my face lady?"

He asked annoyed. I felt a vain swell on my temple, _I just apologized for hurting him and he give me attitude? We'll see if I care if you bleed to death then!_

"Yeah, it's called rudeness. You can't go around being rude and think you'll be rewarded for it. Jerk."

I snapped back while letting go of his bleeding arm and then turned my back on him, with a 'humph' I walked away. I walked up to my knife that I had lost hold of when he pinned me to the ground, I quickly picket it up for a little more reassurance of self protection. Though it wasn't as much as the gun the pink headed boy had, I pointed at him with the hand that held the knight and glared then proceeded to make my way back to my car with out a word.

"Wait!"

He called back to me, his voice much less annoyed and a lot more desperate. I stopped my feet where they were but didn't look back at him.

"Look, sorry. I'm just a little on edge right now and getting hit by a car... doesn't help all that much. Urgh, do you... think you can bring me somewhere? It shouldn't be to far from here. Please."

He asked, I could hear his discomfort in his voice, his fear and worry all the emotions men like to hide. I thought about it for a moment, he was already limping before I hit him and I just made things worst. I felt guilty, so I waved to him to follow rather than answer knowing my voice would crack under pressure. I knew had something to look forward to that's why he was prone to showing his emotions to a complete stranger.


	2. Chaos: 2

_**Chapter Teaser:**_ The two are now on the road and following the new companions request, they head for a military base somewhere out in the distance. They share a bit about them selves putting on a depressing yet also a thrilling atmosphere. Not even a days worth and someone is already falling for the others charm.

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I most certainly am and I believe all Lisanna haters are going to hate me for this chapter but trust me you won't hate me for long. Tehee, I'm a Lisanna hater myself but I don't like to trash the character _that_ much so Lisanna lovers can read as well. Anyways, comment and review please! Always looking forward to what you all have to say!**

**_Declaimer:_** I don't not own any of the characters used within the story, but I do own the plot line. All character rights go to Hiro Mashima

_Italic = Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Previously:** "Look, sorry. I'm just a little on edge right now and getting hit by a car... doesn't help all that much. Urgh, do you... think you can bring me somewhere? It shouldn't be to far from here. Please."He asked, I could hear his discomfort in his voice, his fear and worry all the emotions men like to hide. I thought about it for a moment, he was already limping before I hit him and I just made things worst. I felt guilty, so I waved to him to follow rather than answer knowing my voice would crack under pressure. I knew had something to look forward to that's why he was prone to showing his emotions to a complete stranger.

* * *

Honestly I don't know what compelled me to accept bringing him where ever he wanted to go but it did bring me some company. I keep my eyes to the front watching the road carefully like always but I also made sure to keep my attention to the pink haired idiot in the passengers sit. I keep to my speed earlier (80mph) and remembered about gas as we past a gas station, on instinct I pushed my foot on the breaks fairly quickly that had made both of us lurch forward. Now slowly coming to a stop I looked behind and shifted to revers, I felt the stare of my new companion as I turned forward again to look around for safety purposes then proceed to backing up.

"What?"

I asked a little harsher than it needed it to be, I put the car on park after backing up perfectly into position for a full refilling of the impala's 3/4 empty tank. I turned back to face the front as I also scanned the area first, then face the passenger when the coast was clear. He looked at me with a straight face and spoke in a curious tone.

"How old are you?"

It was a very rude question but I suppose it was reasonable seeing as I looked young. And I was.

"18, sense we are on the subject of age. How old are you?"

I asked back, I was curious. He looked pretty young himself and he knew how to hand a gun, _I wasn't sure about the age requirement for training for a gun but he must be old enough to own one...unless he stole it from someone._ _Could he be a criminal?_ I thought.

"20."

He said back but made no other indication for the conversation to continue, so I got out of the car and checked if the pump still worked. If it didn't I was going to have to go inside the building to allow control manually, which I really didn't like doing sense it would be asking me to enter a building that could be harboring sleeping zombies inside. If no one was here it meant they were either dead or fled, but it also meant they could be undead then they would still be somewhere around.

I pressed the pump and it didn't work, I sighed in frustration. I opened the car door on the drivers side (left side) and opened the glove compartment to pick up my knife without even asking the man who occupied the sit in front of it. I took an unnoticeable peek at the wound on his arm, it was badly patched up with a ripped part of his now torn up jacket. _It's going to need proper treatment soon or it's going to get badly infected,_ my mind thought unconsciously.

He gave me a looked which told me he was annoyed because I didn't ask him to move or get it for me, I just replied with looking away and leaving the car. I hate to admit it to myself but he was attractive and I could stare at him for a long time if I had the chance. But that would make traveling with him awkward and as far as I was concerned he was also very foul mouthed and rude. Then again he has been pretty silent up until now and hasn't uttered a word of complaint, I shock my head off the thoughts and tried to focus.

I walked stealthily to the building, my eyes scanned the sides of the building like I always did to making sure no undead would randomly walk/crawl around the corner. Not that I'm properly prepared in the first place. When I believed it was clear I moved to opened the door to go inside, the top bell rang louder than I wanted and I almost panicked on spot. One look around you could tell that people have been here, the shelves were completely deprived of it's occupants. It looked much like what I did with the previous gas stations I came across, when I stocked up for food and water. It became eerily silent after the bell on top of the door went off, not wanting the same bell to scare me more than it already had I removed it.

As I slowly walked up to the counter, I peeked over and gasped. Hitching a scream in my throat I quickly covered my mouth with me free hand, while almost falling over back on my butt after seeing the dead body laying flat on the floor.

"Scared me."

I whispered to myself and it still frightened me, I couldn't tell if it was really dead or semi dead. With no other choice I continued to walk around the counter and practically hugged the wall as I slipped between me and the body. I felt my heat beating frantically in my chest, my breath stuck in my throat as I held in that breath. My lips closed tightly and my nostrils flaring at the stench of rotting fresh, I felt my grip on my knife was tightening with every passing second. It got so tight that my knuckles were turning white, when I was right beside the body I swore it moved. In a panic I rushed passed the body and pressed the button for access to the pump, I panicked more when I didn't hear the usually click. I pressed again and thank the heavens! This time I heard it. _Thank you God_, I looked up as if he answered my prayers even though I wasn't much of a believer. I left the building in a hurry still feeling a little on edge about the deceased I had to pas by but I felt better and more relaxed when I stepped into the open air.

The man that I left in the car before hand had gotten out and was currently working on redoing his bandages as he leaned his back on the car. I watched at how poorly he was doing and sighed again, as I let the gas pump do it's job I walked up to him a wrapped the torn material around his right bicep carefully. making sure not to hurt him in the process, he flinched only once but then relaxed as he watched me finish up the knot. I peeked through my bangs and making sure he wouldn't see me blush.

"What's your name anyway?"

I asked, changing the subject and abruptly leaning back on my heels stretching out my arms above my head. He looked at me with calm eyes and answered my question.

"Natsu, and you?"

He threw back.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. No last name then?"

I looked at him jokingly.

"Dragneel."

I had walked back to the other side of the car where the pump was and passed him a look of thanks, then looking back at the building from over top of the car. There was no signs of life anywhere, I let out a breath right when the pump clicked off telling me the tank was now full. I pulled it out and got back into the car once the cap was covered and closed, Natsu joining me the same time. I saw that when he was about to sit down he hid the gun between his pants belt and his back, with the additional hiding from his long army green plain t-shirt. He also was wearing black cargo pants with thick black boots, upon closer observation he kinda looked like he was in the military. But it could be just my imagination running wild, _many guys think that style is cool_.

I refocused on the wheel and turned the ignition roaring the engine to life when Natsu grunted and it wasn't any ordinary grunt. It was the sound of distress and a **very** discomforted grunt, though I barely heard it because of the engine I turned my head. And saw that the very same body that laid motionless from the department store was trying to cling Natsu's right arm, his injured arm. Natsu's face showed pain, before I knew it put my foot to the peddle as the tires spun in place for a second to long for my comfort. The back skidded to the right then to the left before picking up friction again, my throat hummed as I struggled to hold onto a scream. The car jerked forward but the mangled body still held on and made movements that were impossible, Natsu was trying to fight back with only one arm. Barely trying to keep it's teeth from sinking into his flesh, I was driving at 100mph now and the thing was still there. I keep glance to the side to see Natsu's progress and it wasn't going any where, then the image of the gun came to mind. He was still not using it which I though was stupid, _why not just shot the damn thing!_ .

"Natsu!"

I yelled as I saw that the thing was slowly wiggling itself inside. I began to panic so I tried to shake it off by swerving the car madly side to side.

"Damn it to hell."

Natsu mumbled and finally took the gun out from it's position between and shot the thing dead in the face. It's head snapped backwards as blood splattered on the rims of the open window. My body jerked to the sound, not realizing the true effects of the battle cry from a hand gun. The body slid disgustingly out of the window and feel lifeless again on the cement, rolling our way as if it was trying to follow us. I breathed heavily and was gasping for air, my muscles still tensed up.

"Keep driving, we need to get as far away from here as possible."

Natsu told me, finding no will to argue back about a monster almost killing him and not being affected. I keep my foot down, speeding no doubt.

* * *

After a good hour of driving over 100 MpH I slowed the pace, finally relaxing into the driver-seat.

"It's 3 more hours from here."

He said out of nowhere, I looked back and forth between Natsu and the road. Three more hours of being with him, then the adventure would end which sadden me greatly. I was actually enjoying the company of someone being beside me, I dared myself to ask the question that has been bugging my mind sense we got on the road together.

"Where are we going anyways? I would suppose something either a safe house or family, or maybe...I don't know a military base?"

I joked for the last suggestion, not thinking the last one would even be reasonable sense that kind of thing only happens in movies. Like when the girl meets a Spy and goes on a dangerous adventure, going through mafia hideouts and military bases, fighting a corrupt government things like that. That kind of 'so out there' reality, so I just though this kind of guy would probably be going where ever, because of a safe house. Which I did plan on intruding, I can't stay on the road forever though I wish I could but I would always be looking for gas and traveling alone was boring. Even with the presence of my new beloved car, by the way I called her; Nienna.

"Why does it matter? You'll be rid of me soon, I'm sure you got places to be."

He said looking out the window with his chin resting in the palm of his hand and his elbow on the window's rim. Not bothered at all about the blood splatter.

"Actually I don't, there isn't anyone out here for me. I've just been wondering about, trying to stay out of trouble. So I'm curious about you."

I told him, feeling a little in the dumps for not having anything or anyone to go to.

"Humm, I'm going to a military base."

He answered unenthusiastically. _What the hell!_ was what I thought. _I was right!?_

"Surprised?"

He asked, lifting an eyebrow and a big grin spreading across his lips, showing off his rather sharp canines.

"Yea..yeah. Wait. You're not joking with me are you?"

I asked worried that I would be making a fool of myself if I fell for his joke.

"Nope. Dead serious. My Uncle is a man of war, taught me how to handle a gun sense I as 13. I was in a little town named Hargeon looking for my dad when the shit hit the fan. If you know what I mean."

Oh I knew, he was talking about when the zombie outbreak happened. I nodded my head along.

"So, when you say you're looking for your father.."

"More like adoptive father, his name is Igneel. He raised me."

Natsu interrupted. I thought it was cute that he was determined to find his adoptive father. It mad me feel bad that he as yet to find his father, it kinda made me want to help him find his adoptive father.

"What happened to him? If you're looking for him then he isn't dead...or wasn't."

I trailed off at the end. He stilled looked out the window and sighed in disappointment then face the front leaning full on the seat now, while crossing his arms.

"He just up a left me one day. No idea why. Yeah he could be dead with this happening but I also hardly doubt that."

He gestured to outside.

"With what I know of him, there was no way he would die so easily. His all to different than my uncle. Probably better."

I remained silent as I listened to him speak about his old life. It sounded so much more interesting and depressing than my old life but I doubt it would be as depressing as mine.

"You say you don't have anything left. Why?"

He asked nicely.

"Both my parents are dead, my mother died when I was 10. And my father...well my father, he killed himself working. Or something like that. Now it's just me."

He watched me talk and I felt my pulse go just a little bit faster. I swallowed hard as the conversation came to a halt.

He remained silent afterwards not saying anything about having no family left. I felt like he was pitying me and I was pretty sure anyone would with my kind of situation. Growing up with no mother than a father who barely payed attention to you because he was working himself to the bone, literally. Speaking about fathers, I felt like I was being rude not telling about my father in more detail when Natsu spoke of his adoptive father and his situation.

"I never really got to know my mother but I do have vague memories of her and my father happily living together with me. But after my mothers death father became cold and secluded.

I pause to wet my lips.

"When I was young I always tried to get his attention but he would always turn me away with harsh words."

Again I let the words sink in, not just for Natsu but for myself I didn't usually tell my childhood story to people.

"As I got older I realized my father was so devastated to the lost of his wife that he blamed me. He would ignore my pleas and push away because I reminded him of mother to much."

Natsu was watching me, scanning my features and sucking in every word I said. My heart raced in my chest and my head felt like it was swelling but I continued on anways.

"So I grew up not enjoying my life style, and hating my father..."

I glanced to look at how Natsu was taking my story but keep my face forward, his expression looked sad.

"But you know it still hurts, when I got the news that he passed away. I felt so much anger towards him but I felt so much sorrow for losing my only family left."

Natsu was wearing a sad yet please look, his eyes told me he appreciated the fact that I share a little about myself to him. And at the same time he felt sad that the only feeling I was left behind with my father was anger and dread.

"I ran away from home once I realized that I wasn't very welcomed, been living on my own ever sense."

I added in the end.

* * *

We stayed quite for the rest of the 3 hour drive, I was wondering what was going to happen now that we were so close. I felt my body getting tired with the stress through out the day, first meeting Natsu. Via running him over or more like I hitting him with my car, the almost missing a gas station -yes that was stressful-. Then of course the worst of the day, an attack from a Zombie I thought was dead. The mere though of me being so close to it earlier scares me over and over again.

"Turn here."

Natsu pointed to a dirt road on the left, I checked it out and it looked like it would lead to nowhere and wondered where it lead to. Though it could be the death of us I had come to trust Natsu a little more after a little life story telling moment. If that was his real life story but I honestly saw no reasons why he would lie to me about it. The world was in chaos, what was the point? I turned like he told me without a word and wished so bad to ask why this way?

"It's an hour drive from here then we'll have to go by foot from there."

"What!? No way, I'm not leaving Nienna behind!"

I raised my voice a bit in a panic about leaving my previous car. Also not realizing that I refereed to my car as Nienna to him before he knew about it..

"Then you'll have to stay behind, I can ask my uncle to see if we can bring it in. But that will depend on him."

He quickly told me, knowing the uneasiness I felt.

"Look, I can't exactly leave you there for dead. Not over some dumb car."

"She's not dumb!"

I yelled back, not feeling all that happy that he called my car dumb.

"Okay, I get it. Sorry."

He turned his head away feeling guilt about his choice in words. I felt my heart squeeze a little and couldn't help feel a little bad with how I reacted. Half and hour passed buy and I had some time to think. Surviving was more important than a simple car and as much as I hated to admit it, it was true. I stroked the cars wheel, like I was patting a cat. Trying to take in its smell, its shape... _Okay that sounded wrong. _Anyway my love for the car would last for a long time and it was high time that I need to face the facts that we needed to part ways sooner or later. Preferably later.

"Her name is Nienna. The car I mean."

I finally spoke up, breaking the unbearable silence.

"She's keep me out of trouble ever sense the outbreak, that's why I yelled at you about leaving her."

He didn't bother looking at me and just stayed focus outside the window, I felt him sigh even though it couldn't be heard. His shoulders moved up and fell dramatically.

"I know how it feels to abandon something important. Though mine was human."

My hands tighten their grip on the wheel upon hearing his words. He continued feeling the urge to share more.

"When the outbreak happened, I had to leave behind my girlfriend. Her name was Lisanna."

I felt his words sting through my heart, _he was taken_.

"Did she get attacked?"

I asked nervously.

"No and yes, she's with another group now and I know she's alive we just got... separated."

He covered his mouth in a worried gesture. My heart sank even lower, I knew then that I was internally hoping he was single. But like I expected there was no time or chance for romance in this time of crises but even so, he was taken and that dropped my hopes like a rock.

"I see, well I hope she's alright. I'm sure you'll see her again soon."

I said, making it seem like I truly cared. Which I did, just...

"I hope so to but I doubt it'll be any time soon."

He still didn't look at me the whole time he spoke of her, _I guess he truly loves her that much_.

"Stop here."

He said. I put the breaks on and the wheels slid a tiny bit on the lose gravel beneath. We got out of the car at the same time, I looked into the thick woods in front of us. I looked at him with a confused, worried look and wondering if we really needed to go through it. He saw my horror and couldn't help but burst out laughing at my expression, I blushed and puffed my check in annoyance.


	3. Chaos: 3

_**Chapter Teaser:**_ Danger approaches as they make their way to the hidden military base within the thick woods. Lucy met a new person but no Natsu, who is the mysterious man she meets outside the showers?

* * *

**Hey Yeah! I've gone over the first two chapters re-doing and re-editing parts, I honestly thing the new version is so much better than the last. Some parts weren't made all that well and my grammar is pretty terrible -I noticed ( )- but still I hope you like it. Don't forget to review or comment!  
**

**Declaimer:** I don't not own any of the characters used within the story, but I do own the plot line. All character rights go to Hiro Mashima 

_Italic = Thoughts_

Underline = Person on the other side of the phone

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Previously: **"Stop here." He said. I put the breaks on and the wheels slid a tiny bit on the lose gravel beneath. We got out of the car at the same time, I looked into the thick woods in front of us. I looked at him with a confused, worried look and wondering if we really needed to go through it. He saw my horror and couldn't help but burst out laughing at my expression, I blushed and puffed my check in annoyance.

* * *

Walking through the thick branches and twigs was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life and I desperately wished it to end. I knew Natsu knew I didn't like our situation, I was making it pretty clear with my complaining and multiple stops for breath. I took 10 more steps and stopped again, my hands on my knees for balance. I felt the sweat moving down my back and on the side of my face, I felt utterly disgusting. I thanked myself for wearing my gym shoes, it made things much easier for myself with comfy foot wear. Natsu on the other hand was completely prepared, with his black cargo pants and black boots that looked like they were made for the military. He had passed my his navy green t-shirt for me to use to wipe away my sweat sense he had an under shirt already, a faded gray tank that hugged his muscles like there was no tomorrow. He stopped only meters away from me, turned around and watched my uneven breathing. He gave me a look that said 'gezz you're out of shape' which I wanted to punch his face in for but was feeling way to weak too.

He posed an arm to hold onto a tree for support, the sweat on him also trailed down his cheek. I eyed it evilly, as it moved its way passed his lips and down his neck and finally socking into his shirt. I groaned in annoyance, his sex appeal was overwhelming. No longer able to with stand the fatigue of my legs, I heavily sat down on a rock.

"You all right?"

He asked, a straight face on but panting almost as hard as I was. I looked at him then turned my head away, feeling embarrassed and out of shape.

"Just tired, let me catch some air will you."

I said sarcastically, all he did in response was shrugging his shoulders. Then looking away back to the direction we came from, his body stiffened suddenly.

"We better go."

His voice sounding a little in a panic and I knew that wasn't a good sign. He turned to me with a grim expression and moved quickly, grabbing my arm as he pulled me along violently. I squeaked to the pain, he was putting to much pressure and it was most defiantly going to leave a bruise. Having enough, I picked up the pace to match his despite myself being already dead tired.

"What's happening, Natsu?"

I asked but got no answer, he looked back again and her leaned in closer to me face.

"Run."

He said, letting go of my arm so I can have more room to actually full on sprint. I heard inhuman screams from behind me and my heart speed up so quickly I thought I was going to die of a heart attack rather than be eating alive. Now I got why we were running for our lives, the undead had some how found us and followed us here. We ran as fast as we could, Natsu leading the way. I began to noticed that he was getting further and further away, at first I thought it was because he was fast. But then I realized it was me who was getting slower. My heart beat caught in my ears and my saliva stuck in my throat, leaving my mouth dry as a desert. I licked my lips and tasted the sweat, my hair gluing to my forehead. _Crap I'm falling behind._

"Luce!"

I didn't have time to notice his pronunciation of my name, when I felt my hair get pulled back. It pulled so hard I screamed in pain, falling back thanks to my momentum. I landed painful hard on my back and squeezed my eyes shut thinking that it was the end, when a gun shot went off. I opened my eyes in a flash and was sprayed with blood as the head of the attacker landed beside me, with a gaping hole in the middle right between the eyes. I stayed frozen on the ground, my eyes locked onto the other pair of eyes staring right at me, I couldn't help but fear those eyes. The iris was white almost blending with the rest of the eyeball and the pupil were red and not just any red, it was such a flashy color it wouldn't hard to miss. Looking at the full face view it looked so demonic that one could truly believe in Hell. I felt two hand jerk me back on my feet, snapping out of the demons trance. My eyes wide and frantically looking around in a panic finally looked straight at Natsu.

"Get it together Luce! We got to keep moving, there's more coming."

I stared wide eyed at Natsu not really hearing anything he was saying to me, all I knew then was that he was trying to get me to keep moving. So I did. It must of been 5 minutes sense we started seriously running and my legs were beginning to feel like jello, which wasn't a good sign.

"We're almost there."

He told me, my ears finally clearing out from my beating heart. He was still holding my hand pulling me along behind him, I felt relief flood over me. He some how made me feel safer, made me believe his words. That if he said everything would be alright then I would truly believe everything would be alright.

"Come on!"

I watched in silence as he speed dialed a number on his cell with his free hand, _cellphones still work? _He was mumbling to himself angrily when no one answered. He tried again.

"God damn it! Answer the god damn phone Master!"

_Master?_

"Hello?"

"Finally! We need help. Let us in Gramps."

He practically was yelling.

"We? Wait you're here? Natsu?"

The other person on the phone sounded surprise and amazed at the same time. Natsu groaned in annoyance.

"Just let us in. Fuck!"

Natsu spun on his heels letting go of my hand and using it to support the other that held the gun and fired two shots. The bullets whizzing right past me before I could even strop running to see what he was going on. I almost tripped but thanks to Natsu re-grabbing hold of my hand I regained my balance instantly. I looked behind to see what he shot at and two similar inhuman creatures fell to the ground. They we closer than I thought, to close for comfort. When I looked beyond the ones that fell, there were more not far behind, maybe 5 at most.

"Natsu? Hello?"

The one on the phone sounded panicked and worried. Natsu reached for the phone where he had shoved it in his back pocket in order to use both hands to shot.

"Here. I see the gates, let us in."

He was sounding very demanding now and I could completely understand why. We were in no position to wait around for the gate to open because the undead were approaching much faster now.

"Hold on a minute. Erza get the gates."

The the phone went dead silent right when he arrived in front of a high fenced wall, a single door for entrance. Natsu tried the gate and it was still not opened, Natsu kicked it in rage. My breaths were thick and hard, I felt my stomach crunch so much I felt like puking. Natsu checked how many bullets he had left and swore under his breath. I was about to actually puke but before I could the gate buzzed and Natsu pushed it opened at last. He rushed me in and closed it behind himself just when an undead reaching the gate, it struggled to climb up the fence when I heard a small humming all around us. The zombie went flying a few feet back as sparks flashed like a mini fireworks, Natsu pushed me back with one arm as he pointed the gun aiming at any zombie who might get past the fence.

"Step back, it's high voltage. One touch and you're dead. We're safe for now, come one I'll lead you to my uncle and by the way..."

He relaxed when he knew we were now safe and keep walking like nothing happened, like they were not just in a life or death situation before. I watched him amazed and nauseous as he turned to face me but walking backwards. He opened his arms and said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

He keep leading me through twist and turns around buildings, they were low and hidden by the trees. Honestly it was a great hiding place, for a military base called 'Fairy Tail'. But I was wondering where was every body, if this place was safe where were all the people? But the more I thought about it the more I felt sick. I tried not to let it show that I wasn't feeling to well, I just saw the boy I randomly picked up shot down four undead. Two right in front of my face, all in the span of a single day. One single day! The memory of each shot, each in the head I saw today ran through my mind and suddenly I couldn't handle the sickness. I step to the side and puked my guts out, not one but twice. My arms hugging my stomach, Natsu had jumped into action when he saw me puking. Being nice enough to hold up my hair for me.

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm not feeling to well."

I confessed, all the stress and trauma wasn't good for my health.

"The sooner you're inside the sooner you can rest, just a little further."

He beckoned me but I was just to tired to move a muscle anymore. All of me hurt, the endless walking, the terrifying running, and the shock of death. Today was too productive with violence and 'battle for survival' for my every day routine. My eyes blurred and I knew I was about to cry, was it from the pain or was it from shock? I couldn't tell the difference.

"Alright, up we go."

Natsu picked me up in his arms, princess style. I tried to complain but he shut me up by some how wrapping his arm around enough to clamp his hand over my mouth.

"Relax."

It was that demanding voice. I shivered to the sound of his voice and from the cold sweat I had all day, today's events were to be remembered forever in my mind. I made it a point to at least try to think only of the best part of the day, such as time like these. Were I'm safe in someones arms, _reality check! _I cleared my thoughts from it going in a forbidden direction and instead did as I was told. My eyelids fell and I drifted off into a dreamless state.

* * *

I woke up not knowing if it was day or night, the room I was placed in had no windows. Though it was a little cramped it was very comforting, the bed was nicely made with dark purple covers and a desk. With a lot -I mean a lot- of feminine products on the other side of the room, directly across form the bed where I was sitting up on. And a mirror place on top leaning against the wall, making it easy to apply make up when you sit in front of it. Right beside it there was a full body mirror, which no doubt would allow myself to indulge in my features. I got off the bed reluctantly and made for the larger mirror ready to take in what a mess I would look like. And I was right, my hair looked like it hasn't been washed for a week -with in truth it hasn't- and that it looked like a bird made a nest out of it. My previous make up was mostly smudged away. My clothes were dirty, the edge of my baby blue t-shirt had small red dots from the blood that sprayed all over my face. Which was whipped clean, apparently after I passed out. The bottom of my stretchy skin tight jean were full of mud, I realize then that my feet were bare. Probably because my shoes were now beyond repairable, my sweater was taken off. No doubt that was just full of blood, if I had it on now I imagined I would of looked like I was a serial killer.

"I need to wash."

I told myself as I sighed.

"That's for sure."

I female voice appeared at the doorway. I spun my head to fast and my vision blacken for a second, momentarily make me lose balance. She flinch in reflex to help me but I caught myself before that happened.

"Who are you? Where is Natsu?"

I asked, both confused and relieved.

"Names, Levy. Levy McGarden. Natsu is with the Master right now but I'm here to help clean you up. You don't mind do you?"

She spoke politely, I gaped at here for a minute. Checking in her appearance. She was no taller than I and probably the same age, she had short hair that cut short just before hitting her shoulders. And it was blue, _blue? _For clothes she's wearing black leggings and an orange turtle neck sleeveless top that was long enough to look more like a miniature dress than a t-shirt. Matching arm warmers, and red ankle high boots. Two dark red strips go down from her shoulder in the vertical direction, and the same color marking in a small rim on the upper part of her arm warmers. She also had her bangs held up by a yellow hair ban. In my eyes she was not only cute but beautiful at the same time and she seemed nice enough to get along with.

"Yeah I could use the cleaning."

I agreed, she smiled at me for agreeing and grabbed my wrist.

"Then the shower's are this way."

She gently lead me to a different part of the building, which I had no idea how we got there. I wasn't paying attention. We stopped in front of a door labeled:** SHOWER'S: GIRLS**. _Typical and easy to understand_.

"Here, the showers have built in shampoo and conditioner. So don't worry about not having any. But we have plenty of other types, I'll show you where later, so you can pick the shampoo and conditioner you like best. I'll be out here when you're done."

"But I can't make you wait for me, that would be rude."

I tried to reason, I would feel bad if I made her wait while I took my time showering. She saw my uneasiness and sighed.

"I understand, then I'll get Natsu in the main time. I'm sure his worried about you, we kind of just took you out of his arms when he got here. Cana yelled at him for man handling you. Thought a lot of us thought that was unnecessary. Oh I mean Cana yelling at Natsu, not about Natsu manhandling you."

She mumbled off and then shock her head in a slow no. Snapping out of what every thought she had, then she looked me in the eye and smiled again.

"All this time you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Oh I'm sorry, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Heartfilia? Isn't that the famous railroad company that went bankrupt?"

She asked, _she knows her stuff. _I looked away with a little pain in my chest.

"Yeah, but can you keep quiet about that. I don't really like people pitying me about my family failures."

"Oh, I'm sorry I said something insensitive. I promise I won't say a word."

She promised and returned her cheerful smile, I smiled back. I was really getting along with her and it was making me feel a whole lot better. Now thinking of how dirty and unclean I was, I cleared my throat and looked at the showers.

"Right! You need to shower, I'll pick up some clothes for you before fetching Natsu. Don't want him seeing you naked in a towel."

She giggled at the end, I blushed and felt my cheeks ablaze.

"He has a girlfriend, I doubt he would even pass me a glance."

I retorted.

"Lucy, you have an amazing body. I don't think any guy will be able to resist you."

"Speak of your self, you got a face of an angle."

I wasn't about to allow myself be complemented with out making Levy feel as good as I was. Her cheeks turned redder than a tomato and she turned her back to me in embarrassment.

"Right, take a shower. I'll be back."

She took off before I could joke about how cute she is when she blushes.

* * *

Just like Levy said, some clothes were left outside of my stall. I put the freshly clean clothes and checked myself out in the small mirror above the sink. My hair was back to is yellow blond, now no longer looking like a dirty blond. The clothes I was borrowing were a bit tight in the chest area but I couldn't complain. I had black jeans with only back pockets, which I thought was a joke. _Why have only back pockets and no front?_ I tucked in my light pink plain t-shirt, to add style to it. A brown belt to stand out from the black material of my new pants, I was also very surprised when I found the underwear they gave me fit perfectly. But I didn't want to put to much thought into it. The new pair of shoes were ordinary Converse sneakers, they were a matching red to my hair tie I was wearing. Which held up a half up side ponytail, with no make up to perfect the whole outfit I sighed sadly. I checked over myself once more then when I was ready I stepped out and into the hall only to almost run into somebody.

"Sorry"

A male voice said. I looked up and was amazed to see a really good looking guy with shades stand before me.


	4. Chaos: 4

**__****Chapter****__**** Teaser:** Lucy is now safe and sound in an underground hide out named Fairy Tail, where refugees take shelter. Natsu finally introduces her to some of the core members of the survival group but some are still missing and from them Lucy finally learns about the true dangers of the undead.

* * *

**Hayo! Chapter 4 is now HERE! you will not believe the pain I went through when I typed this up, god damn internet & computer is failing on me. It made me go from 2 109 word back to 748 words. I was so pissed I thought I was going to throw my computer across the room but then I wouldn't be able to write up more chapters -so I didn't, all for the sake of you guys.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW or COMMENT!**

**Declaimer:** I don't not own any of the characters used within the story, but I do own the plot line. All character rights go to Hiro Mashima 

_Italic = Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Previously: **"Sorry" A male voice said. I looked up and was amazed to see a really good looking guy with shades stand before me.

* * *

A man with orange hair -that was so fluffy it looked like a lions mane- stood before me. I looked at him in surprise, I wasn't expecting someone else. Levy had said she was getting Natsu, someone she did know. Somewhere along the road I had grown attached to the pink haired boy,_ maybe it was because he was the first person I meet after leaving the city?_ Was it like when a chick follows the first thing it sees, thinking it was it's mother. But in this case he was defiantly **not** my mother.

"Why, hello."

The man spoke up breaking my train of thoughts, I started to pay attention to him now. He was taller than Natsu and was wearing a black two piece suite that was unbuttons to reveal his white under shit. His tie was red, and he had on well polished shoes. Blue colored shades and hazel eyes behind them, h_e truly is a looker_. He cleared his throat again.

"Well, I've never seen you before. I don't think I could possible miss a beautiful woman like you."

He took my hand and kissed it like a prince would. A shiver traveled from my feet moving like a wave to my head. I forced a smile just in order of being polite.

"Yes, I'm new. Wher..."

"Well then let me be your tour guide. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

He cut me off right before I was going to ask -Where is Natsu?- he smiled to me a fake smile. It was plain as day that he was a playboy, the type to go around flirting with every girl he thought was beautiful. He continue to pull me along.

"No, I'm looking..."

"This here is the work out room, I come here often."

He said as we passed a big room with lots of training equipment hugging the walls. He turned his head and winked at me but still keep walking. I was starting to get irritated.

"And here is..."

"Thanks Loke but I think I can handle it from here."

A voice I remembered came from behind me, we both looked to see Natsu leaning on a door frame that we just waltzed by. I smiled in relief and Natsu returned the grin.

"Natsu."

I said instinctively. I was starting to wonder if I had forgotten that he was rude to me when we first met. Wondering where had his annoying attitude gone, I thought he was rude and foul mouthed but maybe I was wrong? _Oh yeah I was wrong, he's actually a nice guy. _

"Luce, I was just looking for you. Levy told me you would be at the girls shower room but when I got there you were gone. And now I see why."

He said while eying the boy that was dragging me along for a tour I didn't particularly want. Natsu had called this man Loke, if I remembered right. I pulled my arm away from his grip and stood beside Natsu. I looked at Loke and bowed a little to greet him properly.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. It was nice meeting you."

I felt my throat strain at the end, I didn't really like this kind of person. I gave Natsu a pleading look and thank god he caught my drift. Thankfully, he grabbed my hand and steered me in the opposite direction Loke and I were heading. Natsu gave a pissed look back at Loke then looked me dead in the eyes and grin. My heart leaped for joy, fluttering around like butterflies. I keep repeating to my self that he was taken, he wasn't single like I was.

* * *

Soldiers guarded the main halls and entrances to the hideout, I asked Natsu earlier where we were and he told me we where in the under ground part of the military base. I wasn't to surprised to hear sense I noticed that the place didn't have any windows the whole time I was wondering around with Loke then with Natsu. He had lead me to the cafeteria where I meet the rest of the group, first were Natsu followed by Levy and Loke, as introduction were being made I realized that only a hand full of them stood out the most. The first was a woman with scarlet hair, she wore a full on army uniform. Claiming that she wanted to be ready for anything at any time. I understood that reason but would never bring myself to do the same. That beautiful woman was named Erza, the name she hear before when Natsus uncle was on the phone. Following her was a much younger girl going by the name, Wendy, she had blue hair like Levy but it was two shades darker. Levy whispered to me that she wanted to be a doctor/nurse so she often helped around with the injured. Next in line was a man at the same age as Natsu who's name is Gray Fullbuster, I quickly realized that he had a bad habit of losing his clothes. So it was a common occurrence that he walked around naked or in just his boxers. Unfortunate for me, when he introduced himself he was only in his black boxers with snow flake designs on them. I covered my eyes and reluctantly shock his hand. After the whole meeting and greeting was over I retreated to a corner near the exit, finally able to breath my own air.

"You still haven't meet the rest of them, but this is all we've got so far."

Natsu took up the space beside me, slowly dragging the chair across the cement floor.

"Were is the rest then?"

I asked. Curious to why some were missing and how many could go missing and never return.

"We have to eat and with this many people here we need a lot more than we got here in in itself."

He told me while scanning the crowd, making sure that everyone was happy and in good health. I watch Wendy patch up a cut on a boys knee who I was told, name was Romeo the son of a man named Macao who was currently out.

"How did this happen?"

I asked unconsciously, how devastating this crises is.

"The world is in a shit load of trouble, that's what happened. People don't stay dead anymore and crave for the flesh of the living. It's chaos out there, what more do you need to know?"

Gray spoke harshly from behind us, walking as he spoke with a water bottle in hand. He then leaned on the door frame of the exit like how Natsu had when he rescued me from the clutches of Loke.

"Gray."

Natsu growled, so far I noticed that Natsu and Gray didn't get along so well. But still in the category of friends and/or partnership.

"That's not what I meant."

I paused as my eyes drifted to no were land, giving my expression a faraway look.

"I was wondering how it all started. How did this disaster spread? Was it a plague that developed from earth itself? Or was it made by an idiot who wanted to turn the world upside down. Of like in the movies, where a genetically enhanced monkey escaped and randomly ran amok and spread the virus like that."

Still in my trance, my mind raced around scrapping for answers. Digging for reasons to something I still couldn't comprehend. But it only just gave me more questions that I didn't have the answers to. Such as; How much longer can we survive like this? How much longer can we go without starving and turning our backs on each other? How much longer until help and hope arrive? Is it like this all over the world too? My thoughts shattered when Gray spoke up.

"I think that everyone here is thinking the same thing Lucy, but we don't have any ideas of how it all started. No clues to help find the truth, Master is doing all he can to both keep us safe and fed. And even as he does that, his also trying to find the truth too."

He looked so serious that I couldn't have the heart to tell him. If we stay here for to long the undead will notice, they'll gather here and the electric fence wont hold them off forever. And if the infection managed to get inside there will be no escape for any of us, we'll all die here trapped in our own graves. But enough of the so serious questions, I finally asked the most bothersome one I had in mind.

"Who is this Master?"

Natsu looked happy that I finally asked.

"Gramps, his my Uncle but I prefer to call him that or Master."

Natsu opened his mouth to say more when a female voice pitched into the conversation too.

"Master is the leader of Fairy Tail."

She said, Erza and her army uniform stood beside Gray who took another swig of his bottled water. Natsu twisted his neck to see her and nodded a hello, his face tinting a little blue. I wondered what was wrong when the second most frustrating thing was mentioned.

"Why is this placed called Fairy Tail, not what I expected from a hidden military base."

Erza smirked to my question and continued on to explain.

"Master called it that after the outbreak and when he started taking in refugees. It's to make the people feel more safe and at ease, it's more comforting to believe this place is a save heaven just like a 'fairy tail' then a Survival Camp."

She was right, I would feel more safe at a place called Fairy Tail rather than be constantly reminded that I was at a Survival Base if it was call what it truly was. I nodded to her, showing that I fully understood her explanation. Then Erza decided to break the peaceful atmosphere when she asked me.

"Do you know anything about the undead, anything about their behavior?"

I knew I looked shocked, it wasn't because she asked a randomly depressing question but because I really didn't know anything. I closed my gaping mouth and shock my head. No.

"Then I guess I'll explain a little, just in case things ever get messy around here."

"Erza, she just got up after passing out from exhaustion and shock. Give her some space."

Natsu was against her explaining and I could understand why, I was still pretty shaken' up with the events of the other day but I wanted to be more prepared. I didn't want to be completely useless.

"Natsu, it's okay I want to know."

I touch his shoulder, stopping his protest in its tracks. He looked at me worriedly and I gave him a reassuring nod. Erza continued.

"Well, we basically put them in categories. There are the walkers, then the crawler. The walkers are the slowest of the two and will only attack you if they hear you. For example, if you breath to loudly they'll hear and follow the sound."

I memorized every word she told me, listening very carefully to her voice and examples.

"Crawlers on the other hand move faster and have a tendency to crawl on walls too. They only attack if they smell you, which is something we can't do anything about so always stay on high alert."

Natsu placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me to see if I was alright, I looked back at him with clear and determined eyes. He cracked a smile when he knew I was alright for sure. But Erza continued still, I whirled around in surprise. _There's more_?!

"But let you be warned, there is one type that is more dangerous than any other."

Her face was grim, I looked to both Natsu and Gray and they both had their heads hang low. My heart raced a little faster.

"We call them Reapers. They show signs that they can see, smell, **and** hear us. Making them quick and cunning. We already had one of our members attacked by one. He was severely injured and is still recovering."

Feeling bad and scared I stared down at the cemented floor imagining how cold it would be if I were to lay on it flat on my back. They knew so much of the dangers outside and I had no idea what so ever about it all, even though I wondered around aimlessly for a week. I was naive to think I would have survived on the road alone.

* * *

After the gloomy update I was returned to the room I first woke up to. Levy had told me that it was now my room, I was amazed and worried that maybe I was taking up someone else's old room. She saw my worry right away and reassured me that it didn't belong to anyone before and that the feminine product were for me only. She said.

"There is plenty were that came from."

Erza had came to me not to long after Levy dropped me off, passing me a small digital clock with a built in alarm system. I was grateful and thanked her politely and closed the door after her. I sighed when I was finally alone. Natsu didn't talk to me after Erza's explanation on the 'Reapers', I wondered if he was alright. After a couple more minutes I let everything float around in my brain, the new people I met, the people I have yet to meet. Then the reasons behind the outbreak, the three types of undead. I had learned so much is such a short time my head hurt. I made my way to the bed flopping on it with sleep invading my eyes, I lazily place the clock on the side table. Looking at it carefully it read 9:00pm, I groan and annoyingly got myself under the sheets without bothering to change my clothes. I made sure to remove my shoes and socks first so I wouldn't bring in unnecessary dirt under the clean sheets. Once everything was comfortable I let sleep take me.


	5. Chaos: 5

_**Chapter**** Teaser:**_ Lucy's is exhausted and was in much needed rest but what happens when she wakes up to something beside her. She was sure she went to bed alone. The rest have returned but with the return of a certain sibling Lucy must listen to the painful memory that separated Natsu and his beloved girlfriend.

* * *

**Bonjour, (***Hello in french**) I've now created chapter 5, it has a small taste of things that we all know and love about our certain male protagonist.  
**

**Continue on.**

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used within the story, but I do own the plot line. All character rights go to Hiro Mashima

_Italic = Flashbacks  
_

Underlined = Thoughts  


*Natsu POVs start at a dividers and end at the divider.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Previously: **I made sure to remove my shoes and socks first so I wouldn't bring in unnecessary dirt under the clean sheets. Once everything was comfortable I let sleep take me.

* * *

**Week 2:**

My new alarm rang loudly in my ears and I flinched to the sound, I pulled my pillow over my head in a pathetic attempt to block out the alarm. When suddenly and arm wrapped it's self around my waist, I freaked out and jumped out of bed in a heap. Shocked I stared at the person who invaded my personal space; my bed, there laid a sleeping Natsu. My face filled with horror and embarrasment, it was probably the most horrific thing I've seen and experience. Even more so than the sick memory of Natsu shooting two zombies in the head right in front of my face. In a fit of anger that took over my over whelmed shock, I yanked the covers off of him and grabbed hold of his ankles. In one pull I dragged him off the bed and let his head hit the floor, painfully waking him up. He yelped in surprise.

"What the hell?! What's happening? Are the undead attacking?"

Natsu stood up moments after his rude wake up call from me, scanning the room for any dangers. Deeming it safe he let his guard down, how wrong he was. I made sure to crack my knuckles loud and clear for him to hear, he craned his head around to see me with a smirk on my lips. And if Natsu didn't know better he would have sworn he saw me on fire.

"Natsu! What. Where. You. Doing. In. My. Bed?"

I asked, making sure that every word sunk into his thick skull. He tried to chuckle but anyone could tell it was forced, he stopped and instead gulped down his saliva.

"Luce, I can explain."

He raised both hands, like he was being pointed at with a gun. And he might as well be with how pissed off I was.

"I DON'T CARE!"

I yelled as I punched him in the face, I was sure that he could of dodge it easily if he wanted to but yet he didn't. After my 'Lucy Punch', I kicked his sorry ass out of my room in a huff. After the door closed behind me I let out a breath of fresh air, I let my back slide down the door as I feel down to a sitting position. I looked at the bed and placed a hand on my heart, I felt it my pulse in my ears, in my blood and on my hand where my chest throbbed underneath. My heart was racing at a million miles per hour.

* * *

_**Natsu POV**_

Luce had punched me in the face then kicked me out of her room with out letting me explain a thing. And I guess she had her reasons, like Gray I had a habit too. As much as that pissed me off, the very fact that I have something in common with that Ice Princess made my blood boil. My habit though is; I tend to make my way to others beds and sleep with them -Not the other 'sleep with them'-. I only did this odd habit to people I knew well, mostly the people I grew up with. I use to do it both to Erza and Lisanna but as time passed, I stayed only with Lisanna and from there our relationship grow to more then just friends with a habit of sleeping in the same bed with each other. But there I was with Luce, Luce of all people. The girl who hit me with her car, threatened to stab me in the head -Yes I do remember that- and then yelled at me for telling her leave her car behind. She was spunky that was for sure and I guess I liked that about her. I don't like damsels in distress, they can never hold out on their own. I sighed as I rubbed my check, I felt my skin warm from the developing bruise. It wasn't going to look pretty.

"Damn that hurt."

I told my self or anyone in particular. I spare one last glace at her door and made my way to the cafeteria, I was absolutely starved.

* * *

After calming myself down I dug up the courage to leave the room, knowing full well that I would encounter Natsu again later. I made my way back to the cafeteria as slowly as I possibly could, dragging my feet on the floor. 20 dreadful minutes passed as I finally arrived at the food eating area, there were more people there then there was yesterday. I was amazed at how happy and loud they were, wondering if it really was alright to be 'that' loud with the creatures just outside the facility. I walked up to a white hair girl, she was only a few inches taller and maybe a year or two older. I tapped her shoulder not knowing her name.

"Hey, is it alright to be this loud?"

I asked worriedly, she turned her head to face me and she put on a big smile. I couldn't help but feel like smiling back, she was gorgeous. She had long hair that went down to her mid back and her bangs tied up in a funny ponytail on top of her head. Her beautiful big eyes showed blue orbs, staring beautifully into my deep brown ones.

"You must be new, I'm Mirajane. But please call me Mira."

Twisting around now she stretched out a hand to shake, I complied and took her hand.

"Lucy."

I realized after with Levy that it was probably best to avoid giving out my last name. I eyed the crowd worried.

"Don't worry, we're underground. And the walls are sound proof anyways, it is a secret military base after all."

She giggled with her hand in a fist to muffle it out, she looked back towards the crowd with a relieved expression. Just then Natsu walked up after noticing us, a wide toothy grin on his features.

"Hey Luce, Mira."

He waved. I felt my smile broaden and simply couldn't help my eagerness, Mira must of notice because she looked at me and had a cunning smirk on her perfect lips. Natsu reached us before she or I could say anything to each other.

"Luce, everyone's back. You get to meet everyone that wasn't here yesterday, they all arrived last night."

I looked passed him to see the mass of people gathering around and then looked back at him, confused and understanding all at the same time. That was why the crowd was so energetic.

"Mira is actually one of them. I guess you've already meet."

Mira nodded in response.

"Actually, Mira."

His face fell and some how I knew what he was going to say. The last time I saw that expression was when he talked about his beloved girlfriend, Lisanna. Even though I knew nothing of the girl like what she looked like, or who she's related to or friends with. Or how smart or dense she is, if she's kind. But I knew one thing for sure was that Natsu cherished her with all his heart, there was just no room for me. I cursed myself for falling for the guy who clearly wasn't single and did not even bother to hid his emotions. He spoke up again.

"I have something to say."

He said, his voice was shaky but was easily passed over by the laughter and cheers of the neighboring people. Mira missed Natsu's declaration and continued on with her own.

"Where's Lisanna?"

She asked, scanner the people for a specific person. Natsu knew she wouldn't find the person she was looking for no matter how much she searched the room, or even this entire military base. That person wasn't here. It was the question Natsu wanted to avoid by giving her her answer before she would ask the question. But it was too late for that.

"Natsu where is Lisanna?"

She asked again, this time a little more panicky. I took a step back knowing that this is the kind of conversation I shouldn't meddle with but I was stopped by Natsu quickly grabbing hold of my hand. I froze on spot, mind racing out of control. _He wants me here? This is personal business, I shouldn't be here. _I tried to pull my hand free, just trying to do that took all of my mental control.

"She's not here."

He said bluntly, still his expression full of pain and lose. He didn't know if Lisanna was dead or alive but I'm sure he prays every night for her to be alive and safe. He probably imagined her with a strong group of survivors and they would be slowly making their way to a safe house or another survival camp like Fairy Tail. But when Mira's expression turned from neutral to fury I knew I was indeed not suppose to be there. She glared at me then our hands, noticing that we or more like Natsu was holding onto mind for dear life. Mira bit at her words.

"Is she dead? Because Natsu if she died on your watch I'll swear to Satan's Soul that you will not enjoy the rest of your life."

I shivered she was so peaceful and nice before, now she was like she was Satan her self. I tried again to shake of Natsu's hand but he just made his grip tighter. I gulped.

"Did you get over her so quickly that you moved on to this tramp?"

I felt like an arrow pierced my heart, I felt my blood starting to heat up with that insult. But I keep my composure as secure as I could, _this was Natsu's business not mind._ I keep reminding myself. Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"She's not a tramp. And no she's not dead, at least I hope so. We got separated at Hargeon, when the outbreak hit."

I saw Mira's posture relax and her expression softened. Natsu continue on.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_*Flashback*  
_

_Lisanna and I had just arrived in the little town of Hargeon, where my adoptive father was supposedly seen last there. When I got the news I made immediate preparations to head over right away, Lisanna had invited herself in the last minute. She claimed her reasons for coming was to see me and my father reunited at long last, to see me happy. I couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy her reason was, but honestly that was why I liked her. How beautiful she was with her short white hair with beautiful blue eyes. With how smart she was and how caring she is. She had a strong mind and a brave spirit, she would be the one to defend her friends from bullies.  
_

_In the town of Hargeon the streets were busy with people, the weather was wonderful. The perfect day to be out shopping outside on the street littered with shops. Of course Lisanna being a girl couldn't resist pulling me to the side once in a while pointing and smiling, commenting on how pretty or cool something was. But just as we stopped at a small outside bar for lunch people around us began to panic. Lisanna and I were confused but we knew something wasn't right. Without questioning anyone we followed the flow of the crowed but things were escalating quickly._

_"Natsu, what do you think is going on?"_

_She asked me as I pulled her along following the direction of the ever growing mob. I checked behind but only saw more people panicking or just plain out confused but still followed what the other people were doing. Just like we were. _

_"I don't know, but we better get out of here. Get somewher..."_

_My throat squeezed blocking my air way right when I peeked over my shoulder again. Some thing was definably not right, still running I keep my eyes looking behind me. The crow behind was acting weird and were scattering oddly, my eyes widen in horror and now like the rest panic rises withing my chest. Lisanna watched me then went pale, seeing the fear in my face. It was clear as day to her that whatever that I saw it was not good in anyway possible. It takes a lot to scare me, having grown up with a __father who was tougher than nails a__nd an Uncle who was trained in the art of war.  
_

_"Keep running."_

_I told her, looking back ahead. Now tugging at her arm for her to go faster, the screams of death mixed with fear were approaching closer and closer. Lisanna tightened her grip and picked up her paste, I squeezed back in a pathetic gesture of reassurance.  
_

_"Mona! MONA!"_

_A woman screamed ahead of us, she had stopped running and started calling out a girls name. As we passed her Lisanna decided to let go of my hand and stop running all together. I stopped as well turning back to face her, knowing full well what she wanted to do._

_"Lisanna, it's to late. We got to get out of here. NOW!"_

_I demanded her, I should of known better that pushing her would only make her defy me more. She stood beside the frantic woman and started calling out the name of who ever they were looking for. The woman was grateful but still frightened._

_"Mona!"_

_"Lisanna!"_

_I grabbed Lisanna's waist just in time to avoid a disfigured creature that jumped at her but because I had moved her out of the way the woman she was helping got the attack instead. We stood there watching as the attacker dug it's hands into the helpless women's stomach, her scream echoed in our ears. When her screams died down, we knew she was no longer with us. The creature turned around to look at us and we were shocked beyond recognition. The cannibal was human, or once was human._

_Lisanna couldn't hold back a threatening scream that almost broke my ear drums. I held her tighter as she screamed her lungs out her hands at her face, her body jerked forward every time she let out her fear and shock. But the monster only screamed back an inhumanly wail, my mind went everywhere moving along with my eyes. The street that was once peaceful and cheerful filled with perfectly calm people was now littered with similar demons, each one taring and screaming at their helpless victims.  
_

_"Natsu!"_

_Because I wasn't paying attention Lisanna had pushed me out of the way of the demon that stood before us. It ran right into her and my heart stopped, I let her get the brunt of the attack while I stood there distracted by the surroundings rather that focusing on the dilemma at hand. The monster moved onto a new target living her on the ground unconscious, quickly as I could I made my way beside her. She was breathering and had not injury's, I let go of my breath that I was holding in relief. I took one more look around the street, it was emptying up fast leaving behind carnage and disaster. I picked her up and ran with her on my back, piggy back style._

_"Natsu...?"_

_She whispered in my ear, she was regaining consciousness. I keep my paste but was running out of energy fast, I ignored the pain in my legs and the squeezing feel in my lungs. My body was stress out from the trauma._

_"Natsu."_

_She keep repeating. I was nearing a corner and was revealed to no longer be out in the open but it was short lived. As soon as I turned the corner of a pet shop another one of those things attacked us, it grabbed hold of my shoulders with both arms. Pushing me to the ground planting itself on top of me, Lisanna fell of my back and landing painfully beside me. The zombie tried to bite my shoulder but I held it off by placing my hands on it's neck trying to strangle it in return while holding it away from me. It took all of my strength to hold it off, the thing was damn strong. Among my struggle I noticed something that didn't seem right, there was no pulse. It was no longer alive, some how I knew that already. The damage done to the body was defiantly lethal, some how it had risen from the dead? What made it move? I was snapped out of my thoughts when the zombie tried another go at my shoulder, I grunted at the force. I always speared a couple of glances to see if Lisanna was alright, she was drowsy and her eyes were unfocused. _

_"Damn it all to hell! Get the fuck of me!"_

_I swore, hearing foot steps I prayed they belonged to people not demons. It seemed like my prayers were heard because a group of tough looking men and some women approached us. On of them holding a baseball bat, the other a butchers knife. The group was made out of 3 men and 2 women and 1 child. The man that had the baseball bat looked like he was in his twenties, he has short spiky blond hair. He aslo had a kind of lightning bolt shaped scar running down his right side of his face cutting right through his eyebrow and over his eye, yet he wasn't blind. He had a stern look in his eyes, determined and angry. He was difficulty the leader of the small group of randomly picked citizen survivors. The other one with the butcher knife looked much less intimidating, yet just as sharp. He had long green hair lazily put into a ponytail that only held the ends of his waist length hair. His bangs covered his right eye, the other was looking sharp without weakness, he wore a long dark red__ knee-length double-breasted coat. The last man of the group looked like he got interrupted in a circus act, he wore a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. His lips pressed together in a maniac grin. It almost seemed like he was enjoying this turn of events, but the sweat running down his face said other wise.  
_

_"Get the girl!"_

_The blond barked, the green haired man jumped to action and aided Lisanna onto her feet. The blond swung his bat at the head of the monster that pinned me down, a sickening crack was heard with the snapping of the head. I scrambled to my feet, eyes darting every where. No words were spoken only nods of thanks and agreement then Lisanna was being dragged along with the group, me following not far behind slowly regaining my composure.  
_

_"We need a car, do any of you have your keys? Or a car in that matter?"_

_I female asked, she had long light brown hair that reached the bottom arch of her back. Accompanying dark brown eyes and glasses, her attire was mostly consisted of the color green. She wore a beautiful dress like she was out having lunch with some one and she wanted to impress her companion.  
_

_"I do."_

_One of the other woman said raising her hand in the air to show signs it was her. The blond nodded and asked her where the car was parked, when she told them the directions we all made our way there. The woman warned us that it was a small car, so it might not fit all of us. Luckily we managed to get to the main parking lot without any troubled encounters, she said her car was parked at the very end. We slightly jogged and slightly speed walked over, all of us on edge. _

_"What the hell, this car is too small to fit all of us!"_

_The woman in glasses roared, her mouth was quickly clamped over with by the green haired man. Telling her to shush up. The woman's car was a simple Honda Civic, and the amount of seats were only 5. We were 8_

_"If you traveled with out Lisanna and I you would fit perfectly."_

_I told them, Lisanna and I could handle our selves form here. The blond man didn't flinch or change expression, he just stared long and hard at me. Silence filled the air between our stares, him trying to make a plan while I stayed strong not willing to be a burden when we were the last ones to join the group. It was only fair. _

_The blond thought that child was surprisingly quiet and looked over to see the woman freeze, the sudden movement all caught our attention; not missing a single movement when one could mean the end. The woman's face grew paler, her eyes draining from life. The blond man only took amount to think of what could be wrong, then without hesitation took a step towards her and yanked the left arm of the child that had a bandage over its forearm. He ripped the covering to reveal a nasty bite mark, he pulled harder as if there was resistance. When his strength finally over powered the other, the child was pulled away from the now half dead woman who carried it. Blood pumping out of the wound on her neck, her blood smothered all around the mouth of the child. It tumbled onto the ground in a harsh manner and got back up on it's two feet. The child was no older than 10, he has black hair and beautiful blue eyes that came close to Lisanna's. But as we watch it start snarling at us his eyes turned blood shot with white irises. The woman in green gasped in horror.  
_

_"Shit."_

_The green haired man commented._

_"That doesn't look good."_

_Finally a word spoken from the circus freak. The blond man didn't hesitated to speed walk up to the child and before it could do any more damage he smashed it's head in with the bat. I looked away, feeling guilty that I just witnessed the death of a young boy. The woman fell to the ground in a heap and the blond man looked at her straight in the eyes. Blood of the child splattered on his face is small specks. _

_"I can't let you come with us and I'm going to have to kill you. You saw what's happening, you know what it means to be bitten."_

_He told her, his tone deprived of warmth. Tears went down the slowly losing conscious woman and with the last of her strength she closed her eyes and nodded. She knew the result of the bite, she knew the responsibility the leading blond had on his shoulders. With a nod in return he positioned himself to be ready to smash yet another skull in. The green haired man placed his hand over the glasses woman eyes, then looked way himself bracing for an impart that wasn't physical but mental. I turned away and focused my attention on Lisanna, who was put down beside the car with the circus man crouched beside her. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed and I was glad that she wasn't all there, that she wasn't focused enough to watch what was going to happened. Because if she was, she would be against it with all her might. She was always like that and ever sense she learned that I knew how to handle a gun she banned me from ever touching one. The sound of a skull being smashed shocked my body out of the comforting thoughts my brain was trying to flood me with, to distract me from what ever hell they were all in. I closed my eyes in guilt._

_"Now that we just lost two people there's room for one more person."_

_All attention was on the circus dressed man, even though the though was cruel it was still a fact and there would be room for Lisanna to be safe. The blond man looked like he was well capable of protecting her and I am capable of protecting myself in this type of situation. I jumped at the opportunity. _

_"Take Lisanna with you, I'll stay behind. I'm can protect myself, she can't. It's safer for her to leave this area faster by car than on foot with me."_

_"Not that you don't think it's a burden right."_

_The last woman of the group comment. I looked at her with a hurt face, she was right. The blond sighed and agreed again without words.  
_

_"Thank you."_

_They all got in the car and the blond fished for the keys form the new added corpse. I watched them leave, my heart breaks every inch, every miter, every mile she was leaving me. But it wasn't time to be feeling hurt that I left my girlfriend with strangers, I then made my way in the opposite direction._


	6. Chaos: 6

**__****Chapter****_ Teaser:_** The story continues, finally we get to know how Natsu got separated from his girlfriend. But that's not all, Lucy starts to wonder about her true feelings. And what is this jerky movements? They look a little like...

* * *

**Well, I won't say much this time. Just I hope I'm not putting lo****op holes anywhere, or contradicting myself. Please tell if I am. Comment and Review please.**

**Declaimer:** I don't not own any of the characters used within the story, but I do own the plot line. All character rights go to Hiro Mashima 

_Italic = Flashbacks_

Underlined = Thoughts

*Natsu POVs end when at the divider.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Previously: **_"Thank you." They all got in the car and the blond fished for the keys form the new added corpse. I watched them leave, my heart breaks every inch, every miter, every mile she was leaving me. But it wasn't time to be feeling hurt that I left my girlfriend with strangers, I then made my way in the opposite direction._

* * *

"A week after I might up with a group of police officers, we were raiding a near by shop for some food when we ran into a mod of 15 walker. Our group was only made up of 5 members, we didn't stand a chance. We were out numbered and everyone died trying to run away that or they shot them selves because they thought it was hopeless to try and escape. I picked off a gun form one of them before he could get up again, I was finally able to get away with a Trashed Up Rust Bucket of a car that I hijacked. I headed to the highway trying to get back here, I managed to get as far as 1 mile off the main highway. Then the damn thing ran out of fuel so I continued on foot, that's when I meet Luce. That wasn't a pleasant meeting."

He finished, giggling at the new memory of their first meeting. I squeezed his hand that was fitting so nicely in mine. I felt bad about hitting him and even worst now knowing his reasons for being separated from his current girlfriend. Making me felt super guilty for being there holding his hand in front of his girlfriends older sister. Erza who had walked in half way through the story placed a hand on his shoulder opposite to where I stood. Mira had lost all her anger to sympathy and understanding.

"I would do the same thing in that situation."

Gray added in, he had apparently sat down some where a long the line too. Mira looked away, Natsu wanted to say something more but I had to stop him. I had a feeling that she wanted some time alone, to let it sink in that her sister; Lisanna, wasn't going to be around for a while. Not knowing if she'll 'ever' be back, never knowing if she could be dead or alive. Natsu looked at me, worry stitched in his expression.

"Come on Natsu, give her some space."

I lead him away back to my room, the others in the group stayed quiet. Processing the reasons and evaluating Natsu's first encounter with the undead. Grabbing any information that could solve the mystery of the outbreak. I closed the door, behind us, our hand still stuck together. I let out a sigh and released his hand, which was clammy with sweat but now cold from the lost of company. I made my way to the comfy cushion I called bed, sitting down heavily I keep my eyes on the floor.

"Thanks Lucy, I was relieved you stayed through the whole story."

"It's fine, she was important to you... I was curious anyway."

He looked at me with a smile creeping on his lips.

"Yeah, but it's not like you're not important either. You were there when I needed someone the most, I'm just glad it was you. And sorry for threatening to kill you, I wasn't exactly chipper at the time."

I blushed madly, how could he say that? Isn't he taken and care for his current girlfriend a lot? Though I am happy he apologized for being rude. I thought to myself, releasing a gulp of air that stuck it's self in my throat. He came to sit beside me, leaning back on the palm of his hands. Silence fill the contained space of my room, I never knew that I could let one boy make me fall for him so hard. Even after the extremely rude first impression, he was just special. In this silent moment I pondered the very reasons for my emotions, how things changed some much is so short time.

I probed my mind about how Natsu was different that the rest of the men I've meet. I've meet rude men, nice men, flirtatious men. Indifferent men, clingy, and cowardly men. All types but none of them were like Natsu. He was well... special. I've seen him get angry, seen his smile ever so big just because he was happy. Seen him be caring, sweet, scared, worried, and panicked. It feels like I know him entirely, he doesn't try to hide how he feels. Unlike myself. I always try to hide everything, even the most important part of myself.

* * *

**3rd POV**

After 1 hour of pure silence, Natsu had fallen a sleep in his sitting position. Lucy giggled inwardly at how he could sleep in such an uncomfortable posture, finally breaking from her wonderland of thoughts she decided to not wake Natsu. Instead she -as gently as she could- placed him comfortably on her bed. For a couple of moments she simply stared into his carefree sleeping face, all his muscles relaxed and stress free. Gulping down her desires to cup his face with her hands she drew back, leaving him to take over the bed. She then sat down on the floor, her back resting on the bed frame. Her heart was crying with today's story and her body ached with joy from his presence. She never told anyone, her one and only secret. Her muscles tensed and she knew it was coming, her hand jerked and twitched. Shortly followed by the rest of her body, it wasn't to violent but defiantly noticeable if seen. The cause of this reaction was something that happened in the past, as past she has been running away from. Her families failures.

* * *

The next day I woke up being on the floor feeling pretty cold, I rubbed my arms in an attempt to warm myself up. Shakily I stood up to see Natsu spread out like a star fish on top of my sheets, sleeping soundly. Unconsciously I rubbed the back of my neck feeling the left over sweat from my little episode late last night. I looked away feeling sheepish and a desperate need to shower, I spared one more look at Natsu sleeping then made me way to the showers.

I got there just in time to run into Erza leaving, she amazingly was hiding a hot body under all the layers of military gear. She said good morning then speed walked back to her room, I had a feeling she was embarrassed to be caught without her armor. Well I call it armor because she treats her uniform like one.

As I showered I smelt the wonderful smell of my new shampoo and conditioner I had picked up before hand, I sniffed my strands after towel drying my hair. It smelt wonderfully of Vanilla and Lavender, I remembered that the scent of Vanilla came from my mother and the Lavender was the smell of my father. It was a constant reminder of the happy times I had with my family. Everything about my past was depressing, everything that is only after my mother passed away. I hid my symptoms with fear and I'm surprised no one has noticed yet but that's to be expected sense none of them were real doctors.

After dressing I made my way back to my room wondering if Natsu was awake or not, I opened the door a crack to see he was still sprawled on my bed. I couldn't help but giggle at his funny expression, he was definitely dreaming about something to do with food. With a glance at my clock I decided to wake him up, I gently shock his should.

"Hey, Natsu. Wake up."

He still didn't get up.

"Natsu!"

I yelled a little louder this time, still he remained sound asleep. Left with no other choice I leaned in close to his eat and whispered.

"Mira and Erza are looking for you."

He bolted up right with frightful eyes, I was right he is afraid of the two.

"Haha"

I was laughing hysterically at how funny his reaction ways, it was completely priceless. He simply looked at me with annoyance and huffed.

"That wasn't funny Luce."

"It's Lucy."

I corrected him but now he was towing with me.

"Right you are Luigi."

I gave him a death glare and he shut up pretty quickly, he then looked at me than smile that I have now learn was his trade mark smile. I was already getting worried about how this day was going to play out. Without any warning Natsu pulled me out of my room and back to the cafeteria, he pulled me up to a chalk board in one of the corners and scanned the list. I didn't have time to read the first thing on the board when Natsu pulled me along again, this time to the bar on the other end of the room.

"Natsu...Wait. Slow down will you!"

But he wasn't listening, another thing I learned about him was that he was stubborn and had a one track mind. In simple terms; an idiot or simpleton. But I would have to admit that he has another side to him that was normal and sensible but those times are rare, that's Natsu for you. Next thing I knew Natsu leaned on the counter across for Mira and grinned.

"Good morning Natsu, sleep well?"

Mira asked nicely but her tone said other wise, she looked my way and gave a smile as well. Though it was much more friendly than the one she gave Natsu but of course the one track mind of his ignored it and just returned a smile of his own.

"Luce and I are going on a job. We'll be taking one with the demolition team."

"Really? And you're taking Lucy with you, does she even know what she's getting into?"

Mira asked worriedly, I could only gape at the conversation at hand. I was completely clueless this whole thing, job? demolition?

"Sure she does, right Luce?"

Natsu shot me a look of pleading, it took me a moment to think about what I could possible get myself into and decided that it really couldn't get any worst than it already.

Oh was I so wrong about that.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I had literally just dragged Luce into a job that she had no clue about, poor girl has no idea what's coming. But I plan to keep her safe, like I would let anything happen to her she was just to important to leave behind. To be honest it would be pretty boring without her around, after reaching back to Fairy Tail Luce and I have been getting along really well. Some how she reminds me a little of Lisanna but a lot different, it's hard to explain. Anyways I forced Luce to join me on a demolition job, something I was always really good at. The is the only secret Lisanna doesn't know about, why I didn't tell her...well she doesn't like destroying thing or killing things or even anything that remotely harms others. And 'demolition' is the pure definition for 'harm' if you know what I mean.

The job we -I- took up is infiltrating a local factory 3 miles out from Fairy Tail and simply bring the building down. Nothing more nothing less. Why do it? See, even though Fairy Tail is a survivor camp it's still also a military base and even though most of humanity is now in hiding there are the few who can benefit from this catastrophe. Just like when weapon merchants benefit in the war. So those who are willing to still do there jobs in protecting the remaining population then these are the jobs that need to be done. And even though I'm only twenty I received the training to be a full fledged soldier from both my dad and uncle. So I want to be useful when I can and that is why we are going on this job.

I just finished packing the explosives in a black hard cover brief case, it was filled with Dynamite coated with C4 moulding for the extra kick. I've always liked to demolition thing, I'm not obsessed and wouldn't randomly demolition thing -I'm not crazy- but I do enjoy the flames and roar of the explosion. Which make me a demolition expert! I simply like to demolish things using high or low explosives, for this job we need high explosives such as Dynamite. C4 is powerful too but because the structure we are trying to destroy is big and has thick pillars for support it needs a little more push, hence the Dynamite coated with C4.

I shoved the case in the back of the camo designed jeep wrangler, while Luce sat in the front passenger seat waiting on me. I slammed the back door shut and quickly got in the drivers seat behind the wheel, I looked at Luce and smiled at her. I saw her blush faintly and look away with a humph sound, it seemed she was still a little upset that I dragged her along without giver her any of the details. I still haven't told her because I know if I did now she would surely back out, there was no fun in that.

The jeep roared as we exit the base basement to ground level, Luce looked out the window worried about leaving safety. I don't blame her but being stuffed in an underground base can get claustrophobic after a while, I would know from experience. Though this was back when I was still under training, I watched at the back cement gate lifted up off the ground to grant us exit. When the door was fully open I drove the car as fast a it could carry us away from base spinning the tires and burning rubber, all to bring attention to us not the open door to base.

"Natsu, I thought we were safe in Fairy Tail why are we back out in the open like this."

She as shacking in the corner of my eye and I began to feel really guilty for bringing her, I just had to tell her anyways it was to let to turn back.

"We're going on a job, we don't get payed but it'd for the sake of the people. Or of what's left of it, I only do demolition jobs so we shouldn't be dealing with all that many undead. And if we do, I promise you I will protect you with my life."

I reassured her, she jusst twiddling her thumbs as she looked down at them while listening to me carefully. Her beautiful blond hair covering her face so I couldn't tell if she was blushing or not but if I had to guess I would say she was. She was really easy to blush at things, which I thought was pretty cute.

"Well if you say it's okay I guess it's alright but you better teach me some things, I don't want to be completely useless and I want to be able to protect myself when the need arises."

She looked up at me right when we arrived to the place I had pulled up to park the Jeep, I looked back at her as shoved the stick shift to 'P'. Her deep chocolate brown eyes dug deep holes into mine as if they were darker in color, her determination burning like fire. I couldn't stop the smile crawling on my lips and I internally praise her for being so spunky. She's the girl who would never back down without a good fight, that was my type of girl.


End file.
